Before the Tiger
by Outlaw1
Summary: The story of Kou's life before he was a Bouncer^_^ Rating may change later...


AN: Okay, I just loooove Kou, so, for my first Bouncer fic its about….Kou! *gasp * I hope ya like it. O, an all the charas. 'cept Aritsu are property of Squaresoft ^_^  
  
Part One  
  
Kou Hurst ran through the deserted city streets. It was late, after all. He was a pretty average 9 year old kid: brown hair, brown eyes, a little over average height, and average weight. He wore a black shirt with a tiger insignia on the back, a pair of jeans, and black-and-white sneakers. He hated being average. Of course, his teachers disagreed with him. They said he was mentally, musically, and artistically talented…. But he didn't want to live like that! Just like any other person…He wanted to be different! Make a difference!! That's why…he was leaving!  
  
Mother always saying how I could bring pride to the Hurst family name, but what pride does it have now?????? Fear, that's what! Forcing people to do things…Just because we have political power?! I won't continue living the life others have already written for me!!!!  
  
Kou stopped. It was beginning to rain. He leaned against a wall and sobbed," What am I g-gonna do? I don't even know where to go…" He stopped crying. Self-pity wasn't going to get him anywhere." Okay… come on, Kou, think! I'm supposed to be smart!" He looked around wildly, and saw a neon sign that answered his questions. Motel-Cheap! Kou had brought along with him $400, a map of the city, and a green camouflage jacket. He walked to the motel, and went into the lobby.  
  
" Umm.. Excuse me, lady..I wanna room.."  
  
" Hmm? Wha- Hey, kid, I'm gonna hafta see your parents to make that decision. Where are they?"  
  
" Don't mind that! I've got more stinkin' cash to put in your bank, so just gimme a room!"  
  
"Jeeze kid, fiery, ain't cha? Whatever. Just don't come cryin' to me when you want your momma… We only got one kinda room, no suites. $25 per night How long?  
  
" One night."  
  
"Right. Pay up."  
  
"……Here"  
  
" OK. Room numba' 45. Don't know whatcha doin', but it ain't my problem…"  
  
Kou sighed as he tossed his small sports bag onto a nearby chair.  
  
"Now what am I going to do? Phone book, phone book…" He rummaged through the small room until he found the yellow book.  
  
" A….E…H…..K…M! Here we are…May's Flowers..nope… Moe's …nope..There! Martial arts…lessee… Dodo Dojo? Cheesy name…Kung Pow? Yeah, right… Aritsu Leifoh Dojo? Sounds simple enough… Guess this is it." He tore the page out of the book and stuffed it into his pocket.  
  
" Now, where's the sack?"  
  
The next morning, Kou called the dojo. The guy said he would meet him that day at noon. Kou left the motel at ten to walk to the place. He arrived at twelve on the dot, and was greeted by an older looking man, probably around the age of 50. He had gray hair, and a white outfit that had the slight design of a kimono.  
  
"Umm… I'm looking for.. Aritsu Leifoh? "  
  
" Well, he's standing in front of you, young man. You must be the one who called me this morning. What is your name?"  
  
"….Joe Murst!" Oh, god… I gotta be more creative than this…  
  
" Well…Joe… I'm sure once we get more used to each other we can talk a little more…now, as I need to know only your name, I suppose we can start."  
  
"W-what? You mean you're not gonna ask me, like, where my…parents are…?"  
  
"What? Did they come with you?"  
  
"Wha- I mean, no, no…"  
  
"Well, them, let's begin."  
  
For days, then weeks, months, then finally years Kou and his sensei Aritsu Leifoh trained.. The thing was, Kou never spent a dime. He was learning many skills, and was feeling pretty bad not paying the old man. One day, he just had to ask.  
  
"Master Leifoh?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May I ask you something?"  
  
"If I may in return."  
  
"Umm..sure…I was just wondering…I mean…When am I going to…you know…pay you in return for these lessons?"  
  
"Ahh…Everything has a price today, doesn't it? You know, in ancient times a man would train another for no price. It was a sign of respect for both. Nowadays… I don't even know what to expect. I prefer to stick with the old traditions. The price is for you to learn what I am teaching."  
  
"B-But master! I feel I have to-"  
  
"Hush. Now my turn. I don't think you are entirely in truth of yourself, Joe Murst… Or should I say, Kou Hurst…"  
  
Kou's face grew pale.  
  
"H-How did you know????Was I r-really that…obvious???!?!"  
  
" Hush. Now, did you think I was just a little old wrinkled man?"  
  
"Oh no, sensei, I-"  
  
"Oh do not think I am punishing you, Kou!" Aritsu laughed," Just stating a point. Now, listen. From the beginning, you always seemed a little nervous… But the thing that really got my mind working was when the Hurst family had the whole city looking for their kid. He had brown hair and eyes, and was suspected to be wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Now, I still thought, maybe it's just a coincidence. But then I heard that the boy had had argument with his mother the night he had run away about not being able to learn martial arts. Now tell me, Kou, why did you leave your huge mansion and servants, the best personal instructors, for my small home and shrine miles away from the city to live with an old man?"  
  
"I…I… didn't want to be what I was supposed to be, you know? I mean, it was like my mother had already planned my destiny..! I didn't want to be…average…"  
  
"So, without any permission, no training, nothing..you came here an-"  
  
"I-I'm sorry…"  
  
"There you go, just like all the other kids, never listening to the whole thing. The thing is, Kou, you've learned more about fighting, and mastered all the techniques that have taken me so many years…Kou, I can no longer teach you."  
  
"What do you mean? You're talented. Master! I could neve-"  
  
"Kou, you have always been so very kind to me. No other person, young or old, has been as nice as you. The few pupils I have had thought that a man of my age could never teach them much. They would always leave halfway. You stayed with me for all these years, helping me after training hours were complete, respecting me. Now I will return the favor. There is a martial arts school north of here called the LUKUS Academy. I will thankfully enter you in it, though we will have to do something about that last name, I don't think a Hurst would get very far… "  
  
"Um, master…?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It..It would be an honor to use your last name, if it would be alright with you…."  
  
"Ah, Kou" Aritsu laughed, "Always has the smart idea. No wonder you're missed. Now, this is a big decision. If you do choose to attend the school, I will provide everything. But do make sure that you know if you accept this now, you will no longer be Kou Hurst, but Kou Leifoh, and you would have to be him from now on. Do you still wish to continue?"  
  
" Yes…yes Master Leifoh, I accept." 


End file.
